Roses Are Red
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: A fluffy little piece. LeonxSora and light LaylaxYuri.


A sweet, short, and fluffy little piece that came to my mind, and me, being nice, had to share my thoughts with everyone! Enjoy!

Pairings: LeonxSora ; LaylaxYuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, Junichi-san and Hiraike-san made it! But you are free to enjoy it!

---------------------+----------------------------+-------------------------------------+

1 Week Ago:

"Leon, you will be leaving for France in a week, am I correct?"

"Yes, but Kalos, isn't Sora's show-"

"The show is next week as well, you will not be present. After all, this is far more important."

"But-"

"I'm sorry but it's just impossible for me to reschedule this. The Cirque de Soleil needs you there, but when you come back, I'm sure Sora will tell you all about it."

"Hn." But Sora wanted me to be at the show, she wanted me to see her perform. She'll understand.

"Well, pack your bags, once everything is arranged, you'll leave for France."

"Right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later:

"But Leon, you promised you would come!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to miss it."

"Leon, but-"

"No buts Sora, it's a finalized deal, I am needed in France and I am going to go."

Sora sighs. 'But he promised me! He promised me and kissed my hand to prove it!' A blush crept across her face remembering their "intimate" promise, but it faded once she realized he broke it. Another sigh for her. Leon frowns. 'One more sigh and I'll have a guilt trip…'

"Look Sora, I'll make it up to you, I swear this time."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sighs.

Leon looks away, obviously feeling horrible for doing this to his pink-haired companion. She didn't even say anything to him after that, she just walked off, leaving him to his thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day Before Departure (Leon's Apartment):

"I swore Sora, I'll make it up to you!"

"Yeah, right. And just how will you do that, Mr. Oswald, while your out parading in France?"

"Um, well, you see, ah…"

Another sigh.

"Leon, I have to go, I see you to-… never mind…"

"Sora wait a-"

Click.

"Damn it…"

Leon turned off his cell phone, she was obviously mad at him. What could he do? Kalos needed the opportunity for Leon to show off in France's most popular stage so Kaleido Stage and get more sponsors. It's not like he had a choice.

Day Before Departure (Sora's Apartment):

Sigh.

'I guess I shouldn't be mad, I mean, he doesn't have a choice.'

Sora rolls over on her bed and scratches her head. A loud sigh escapes her mouth as she buries her head in her pillow. 'I should of known that he would break his promise though, how foolish can I get? Believing a little gentlemanly kiss on the hand would signify something… not like he has feelings for me, so he probably doesn't feel that bad about breaking the promise…' A tear rolled down her cheek. Couldn't he tell that she was falling in love with him? Probably not, for Leon is dense (Or as may puts it, "romantically challenged" ) when it comes to women.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day of Sora's Performance:

She swings into action, the acrobat flies nimbly to the next swing. Dancers danced below her, only guiding her act into the finale. She swung once more, this time not catching the swing, but floating momentarily in the air. The audience's breath catches, an awe-inspiring moment. As she falls, the audience gasps, only to be silenced once seeing another swing coming towards her. The act ends, the lights dim, the audience is in an uproar. The lights come back, showering the stage and the cast in light as they take a bow. It's over.

-----------+---------+

"Great performance Sora!"

"Yeah, you looked awesome!"

"Thanks everyone! You all looked great too!"

"Let's have a great show tomorrow too!"

"Yeah!"

High fives were exchanged. Cheers and clapping. Sora looks over in Layla's direction and spot her with Yuri, the two holding hands and walking out of the building. Sora -being her usual nosy self- follows and peeks out the door, only to see Yuri holding Layla in a romantic embrace, something out of a chick flick. Sora blushes and looks away, but curiosity would of killed her, so she looked back. Yuri whispers something to Layla, something explicit perhaps because she blushed. Yes, the original Golden Phoenix had blushed at some romantic gush that Yuri Killian had put in her ear. Then he kissed her. Deeply. Sora blushed and closed the door. A sigh escaped her lips. 'Ah, to be young and in love, lucky Layla. If only Leon were like Yuri.' Sora looked down. The silver-haired man must be halfway to France by now, probably not even thinking of her. Another sigh.

"Um, Miss Sora?"

Sora looks up to see a timid girl from the cast in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Um, well, I went to your dressing room to look for you, but I didn't find you, but instead I found something else. You should see for yourself!"

"Um, well alright. Thank you very much."

The girl blushed and ran off in the other direction. Sora wondered what was in her dressing room that was so important.

-------------+-------------+

"The show must be over by now, Mr. Oswald."

"Hn? What was that?"

"I said, the show must be over by now, Leon."

"Oh, yes, you must be right."

Leon shifted his gaze towards the window, they would be in France soon, it would be early morning over there. 'I wonder if she had a good show. Ah, what am I saying, of course she did. I wonder if she found it yet."

A smile.

"Leon? Are you alright?"

End of that smile.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be smiling and daydreaming lately, that's not like you."

"Hn."

"Oh great, I liked it better when you were different."

"Yeah, and I like you better when you were silent Cathy."

"Oh touché! Nice comeback!"

"Hn."

As Cathy was babbling, Leon drifted off into his own dreamland, thinking of Sora's face when she opened that door.

Smile.

-------------------+---------------+

Back at Kaleido Stage (Backstage; Dressing Rooms)

Sora twisted the doorknob in anticipation. What was behind the door? She was almost afraid to open in. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Sora's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what was in her room.

Roses.

Red roses.

White roses.

Beautiful roses.

Sora blushed, what was this? A gift from a obsessed fan? A prank? She walked in and grasped on bouquet.

A note?

It dropped to the ground and Sora bent over to pick it up. Anna, Mia, May, and the rest of the troupe followed in, only to be amazed at the site of so man flowers. Sora read the note to herself.

"Dearest Sora,

How was your show, I assume it was beautiful. Now I know what you are thinking, this is some weird stalker, right? Not really, although I have been watching you…"

Sora sighs, a stalker did all this?

"… I said I would make it up to you, so I couldn't really think of what to get you? Yeah, roses are cheesy, but whatever. Enjoy. I couldn't stop thinking of you, the guilt of breaking the promise we made, so I hope this covers it.

Love, Leon."

Sora's face rivaled a tomato. Leon sent all this? How… how… romantic! Sora squealed, not only was this a cute way of repaying her, he said "Love, Leon."! I guess he finally caught the drift!

"I wonder who sent all this?"

"Probably a big fan!"

"A secret admirer?"

"Oh! Secret admirer? That's a nice idea for a romance novel!"

"Can it Mia! Probably just a lot of fans…"

Sora didn't care what her friends were talking about. She was in pure bliss, sniffing roses sent to her by the man she loves.

-----------------------------------------------------------

One month later:

"Leon's back!"

"Woo!"

"How was the trip Cathy?"

"Did you bring back souvenirs?"

"Leon! LEON!"

Leon didn't really care for small talk her was busy looking through the crowd of his fellow stage members to find Sora. He desperately wanted to see her face. That beautiful pink hair. Her usual outfit that form fitted her body. He sighed and brushed away May who was currently attacking him with questions.

"Leon?"

Leon looked up to find directly in his gaze, Sora.

"Sora…"

A blush on both their faces. May looked quizzically back and forth at her friends. 'What's with them?'

"Leon… Leon!"

Sora then broke out in an all out run, colliding into Leon who dropped his bag at a seconds notice of seeing her feet move. They embrace, while everyone around them gawked. May, obviously baffled, had blushed and backed away from the lovey-dovey uber-kawaii moment the two partners aura had exuded. Sora then backed out of the embrace and stood on her toes to meet his lips with a kiss. A stunned Leon had resisted at first, but gracefully accepted it, kissing her back. The two backed out, looking down, blushing, laughing a little bit, then back up to meet each others eyes, then to the people before them, just noticing the romantic bit they just performed for them.

Ken dropped to the floor.

Layla and Yuri didn't mind, in fact, they went there, (Ahem…) they were at Yuri's house.

May looked pissed.

Anna blushed.

Mia concocted a story from the scene.

Marion hid behind Rosetta.

Kalos shook his head.

Thus creating a large commotion, leading to Leon carrying Sora away from the scene with a wild and stark-raving mad May chasing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!! A cute little story that popped in my head:D Enjoy, comments are appreciated!


End file.
